Falling to Pieces
by MyInnerWorld
Summary: This story dwindles on the relationship of two people who are at crossroads with each other. It's either to shatter what's left of their relationship or to pick up the pieces. Things seem fine on the outside but inside they are breaking. Izumi loves her husband but is having urges that her husband can't fulfill. Zero is fed up with his wife behavior and is trying to bring her back


**(Zero POV)**

I rushed into the club, pushing random strangers out of my way. How dare she? How dare she run away like that?

"Zero, calm down" My sister Kouta said following behind me. "She needed to get away for awhile."

I stayed silent. Kouta doesn't understand…what if Izumi's here with her. I sat on the nearest bar chair I could find. She wouldn't…would she betray be like that…she promised.

"Look…" my sister said pointing over to the stage.

I looked over and saw my beautiful wife, walking onto the stage. I could tell she was drunk when she giggled into the microphone.

"Umm...Hi I'm Izumi...And I'll be singing... Ties that bind by Alter Bridge..."she said bitterly.

She's still pissed at me, all I wanted to do was protect her, she doesn't understand the danger she's putting herself into…and if she does…who did I marry?

I sighed and glanced over at my sister. She was talking to her girlfriend, who is also Izumi's sister, Miku. Yeah…I know, it's weird but we're all happy…well not right now. I turned around before I got those glares that I knew were coming. Miku would always take Izumi side…I would do the same for Kouta.

I turned my attention back to my beautiful wife…one day I hope she understands.

**(Izumi POV)**

I saw him, but I ignored him. I'm tired of him telling me what to do, and who to hang out with. I understand the whole "I'm not losing you to a women thing" but Kali is not just… I don't know why I keep going back to her; just to get burned again…I'm so fucked up. I sighed and closed my eyes, remembering I was on stage.

"I tear on the leash… that keeps me contained and controlled…Let me go... I Want to break free and bite my way out of this hole" I sang out and glancing at Zero. He looked irritated and hurt, I suddenly regretted coming here, running away. I always end up hurting him, but he stays. I should just go back to hell where I came from.

"One Last Hope…to rise and break away...Above the faded line…way beyond the ties that bind" I sing moving around the stage glancing everywhere but where zero was, I felt too guilty…I'm a bitch.

"This I know…The risk is worth the gain…it's worth the sacrifice…way beyond the ties that bind" I continued then I saw a red hair women walking over to one of the bar sits staring directly at me. Why did she have to be here? Remember you called her!Shut up brain…I'm not talking to you.

"I run but the chains…pull me right back to the floor…you control… I rattle the cage…I won't be your slave anymore" I sang nervously staring right back at Kali. I wished you could read minds.

**(Zero POV)**

I followed her gaze, and stared in shock. She's here! That crazy bitch that is tearing my family apart is sitting there staring at my wife? I rushed over vampire speed and stood over her glaring into her red eyes.

"You messing around with my wife?" I hissed into her face. "How many fucking times have I told you to stay away from her?"

She smirked; she fucking smirked and pushed my face back. "She called me." She said simply pushing me away from her and walking towards the exit. "Tell her I said I'll see her next time" she said finally leaving. I growled, and the club was dead silent.

My sister walked over to me and whispered "She ran off"

I ran out the door and sniffed the air looking her scent. I sped to the alley in the back of the club. Then I saw her, balled up crying.

"I- I'm s-so sorry Zero" she cried harder.

I slowly walked toward her, not saying anything. She called her; she promised me she would never talk to her again, and then she called her? I felt anger bubble inside of me; she's not going to get away with this.

I stared at her as she continued to cry and plead. She then got up and tried to touch my face, but I grabbed both of her hands yanking her off her feet and slamming her onto the wall.

**(Izumi POV)**

I felt my back slam into the wall, and I looked down.

"No Look at Me!" he shouted causing me to look back up.

"Zero…" I cried trying to make him calm down. It didn't work.

"I don't like being lied to my dear wife…Why do you have to make everything so…difficult?" he sighed gripping my hands tighter. "Why can't you just listen to me? Am I not enough for you?" he cried angrily.

I watched the tears roll down his cheeks, and his eyes that were normally dark green were now bright red.

"Baby, please listen to me, I'm so sorry" I said licking at the tear drops on his face. "I don't know what I was thinking; I love you so much".

He shook his head and dropped me. "I'm going home." He mumbled and walked off.

What have I done?

Song: Alter Bridge – Ties that bind


End file.
